


Nightmare

by aLady



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Jim, Fake Science, Fake scientific knowledge, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Please Read the Warning Before Reading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, 就是想看摧花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: Sometimes, the nightmare of childhood will come back......有時，兒時夢魘是會回來的……Please read the warning before reading.Please read the warning before reading.Please read the warning before reading.Please read the warning before reading.Please read the warning before reading.Please read the warning before reading.---------------------------------------Warning:PWP / Non-Con / Rape / Threesome (Frank/James T. Kirk/Kodos) / Underage / Murder / Major Character Death/ Past Sex Abuse / Graphic Depictions Of Violence / Fake Science我只是想辣手摧花而已。已經把Marcus拿掉了anyway。





	Nightmare

 

 

「Jim！」

 

Spock看著混身是血的Jim，心中波濤洶湧。

 

「閃開讓我看看他。」醫生拿起三錄儀將他全身上下掃瞄了個遍，然後罵了聲該死。

 

Jim已經基本上沒感覺了，但他仍然有意識，即便是看過各種可怕病症的他，如今也無法想像剛剛的Jim遭遇到了什麼。

 

「他怎麼樣了，醫生？」

 

「我很抱歉，Spock。」醫生閉上眼睛，「再過不久，你就得接管整艘企業號了。」他真恨自己必須說出這些話。

 

「你不能做些什麼嗎？」Spock的語氣中有著明顯的情緒，McCoy聽得出來。

 

「可以，我能讓他在睡夢中死去。」醫生艱難地說出口，「但……」他卻不知道這樣是不是對的，「也許你希望跟他說些什麼最後的話？對不起，我真他媽的無法處理這個！」情緒潰堤，「對不起，Jim boy，我……我受不了……原諒我……」他準備拿出無針注射器，卻被Spock擋下。

 

「醫生，讓我來吧。」

 

Spock將手放在Jim沾滿血跡，如今只剩下藍色眼睛是完好的臉上。

 

如果真的無法挽回，至少讓他能夠減輕Jim精神上的痛苦——如同他曾經替Pike做的。

 

「我的意識進入你的意識，你的意識進入我的……」

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


一片黑暗。

 

突然一陣光明刺眼。

 

Jim頭上的黑布被拿開了，他睜開了雙眼，自己正身處何地？

 

當他們一到這片土地上立刻就成了階下囚，而他馬上就看到那個讓他害怕不已的人。

 

Kodos。

 

「你好呀，好久不見，小Jimmy。」

 

那令他作噁的聲音就在他的耳邊，Kodos舔了他的右耳。

 

他試圖掙扎，卻徒勞無功。身上的束縛太過。

 

「你變得……更可口了。」

 

「你想做什麼？」

 

「果然還像一隻小老虎一樣……但我要你記得，你的船員還在我手上。」他轉過身，「帶一個來。」

 

一名組員被帶了上來。

 

「艦長！」

 

「如果你願意配合，他們可以不用死。」Kodos意味深長地笑著。

 

「如果你不願意配合，你的其他船員就會像他一樣——」

 

「不——！」

 

相位槍光束射在那名船員身上，然後他就從人間蒸發了。

 

Jim轉過頭去，他的瞳孔瞬間縮放。

 

「F……Frank！」

 

「Hello，Jimmy。」Frank噁心的笑容又出現在他的眼前。

 

「你一定想知道為什麼我在這兒，」他說，「Kodos想要報仇，而我也想，命運將我倆綁定在一起，而你注定逃不過。」

 

「如果你願意配合，其他的人就可以活命；如果你不願意，那他們就得跟你一起死。」

 

Frank將Jim拽起來，往床墊上推，Jim本來就站不穩，被他一推就這樣重重摔在床墊上。

 

很痛。

 

「來，乖，就像你以前一樣順從，這樣你的船員就會毫髮無傷。」

 

Jim睜大雙眼，不要！

 

為什麼這個夢魘又再度襲來？

 

他不是已經得救了嗎？

 

為什麼……為什麼……

 

「來，跪好。」Frank拽著Jim的頭髮，將他從臥姿拽起，跪在Kodos的身前。

 

「我會鬆了你的綁，但你最好別想逃，你脖子上的項圈會馬上電擊你，你逃不了。而當你被電擊的時候，你的船員們也會遭受同樣的苦楚。」

 

「你們……」瘋子！

 

Jim的雙手被鬆綁以後，他摸了摸脖子上的項圈。

 

該死。

 

「乖狗狗，來，讓我來餵你吃飯。」Kodos撫摸Jim的臉，如同他在殖民星上做的。

  
  
  
  


更久遠的過去

  
  
  
  


「Jimmy，如果你不希望你的朋友死掉，你最好乖乖聽話。」

 

「為什麼你要讓他們死掉？為什麼你這裡有這麼多吃的而人民卻飽受飢餓？」

 

「真是聰明的男孩，就像你爸爸一樣聰明……」

 

「你認識我爸爸？」

 

「當然。」Kodos笑著說，「誰不認是鼎鼎大名的George Kirk？」

 

「你……」Jim知道自己被愚弄了。

 

接下來將發生的事情，他大概也猜到一二。

 

他來了Tarsus IV，可是沒有什麼改變。

 

在地球上，他被Frank逼迫；在這裡，他被眼前這個老頭逼迫。

 

「只要你乖乖的，你的朋友就不會死掉。你知道的，你很聰明，你知道我說到就會做到。」

 

沉默。

 

「或者你希望我把你最好的朋友帶過來給你看看？但我不保證他會不會受傷。」

 

「……」Jim咬著自己的下唇，「好……」

 

藥他說這個好字是多麼地困難。

 

當他離開地球，來到Tarsus IV時，他就發誓不要再受任何大人的操弄。

 

然而他又……

 

再次陷入深淵。

 

他跪在Kodos的前，抬頭看了他。

 

Kodos在笑，他露出了噁心的笑。

 

「你很聰明，你知道要怎麼做。」

 

Jim嘆氣。

 

他拉開Kodos的褲子，掏出那又黑又臭的柱體。那柱體疲軟無力，看起來又髒又噁心。

 

「幫我吸出來，我最近有點兒無力，但如果是你，我想我應該可以很順利地出來。」年幼的孩子既天真又可口，他們的純潔就是他的食糧。

 

Jim絕望地看著那根東西，又嘆了口長氣。

 

「含住它。」

 

Jim咬了咬下唇，Kodos見他又猶豫，便又故意提起他的朋友的名字。

 

Jim害怕了。

 

他的朋友不多，更別說在Tarsus IV。他的朋友就那幾個，他不希望他們因他受傷。

 

算了，反正不是沒有做過，他以前替Frank做過多少回？忍一忍，咬緊牙關就過了。

 

Jim閉上眼睛，含住那有著腥臭味的東西，感受它在口中逐漸變硬。

 

「來，我要你睜開眼看著我。」Kodos命令道。

 

Jim抬頭，張開他那湛藍的雙眼。因為Kodos肥大的下身已經完全挺立，他很艱難地含住全部，生理性的淚水在眼眶中打轉，而Kodos非常滿意地看著那雙楚楚可憐的眼睛。

 

然後他射在Jim的口中。

 

Jim被嗆到，就要咳出來的時候Kodos抓住了他的下顎，不讓他把精液吐出。

 

「喝下去。」

 

Jim已經快要被嗆死，嘴又被控制住，無奈之下只能吞下那噁心的東西。

 

見他吞嚥後Kodos才放開手，讓Jim有喘氣的空間。

 

他的臉上現在都是Kodos剛剛留下的指痕。

 

Jim不斷咳嗽，這是液體弄到氣管時的正常反應。

 

「Jimmy，我很滿意，今天就先這樣吧！好好休息，明天我們換點兒別的。」

 

Kodos轉身退出房外，Jim追了上去卻只碰了壁。

 

他不斷敲打牆壁，可是牆壁就是沒有反應。而他只能絕望地癱軟。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「Jimmy，跪趴好。」Kodos將自己堅硬的醜陋從Jim的口中抽出。

 

Jim已經很嫻熟地呈現跪趴姿。

 

他知道這是什麼，Frank也做過一樣的事情。

 

這些天來，終於走到這一步。

 

他覺得自己是個娼妓，從以前到現在都是給人玩弄的。

 

他很意外Kodos沒有馬上進入他——Frank不會顧慮這麼多，他就是直接進入，不管擴張不擴張。

 

Kodos卻先拿了些玩具塞入Jim的體內，將震動開到最大。

 

「不……」好難受……

 

Jim很快射出，然而體內的東西還在震動著。

 

他哭了。

 

這次是真的哭了。

 

Kodos將玩具拔出，將他醜惡的東西一插到底。

 

然後開始律動。

 

「Jimmy，我想聽到你的聲音。」

 

他並不想。

 

可是他不得不聽話。

 

否則他的朋友們都會因為他的倔強而被殘酷殺死。

 

「說我很大，你很舒服，乖，Jimmy最乖了，對吧？」

 

「我……」他試著說出這羞恥的話語：「我……」

 

屁股又被打了兩下，很痛。

 

這表示Kodos已經不太耐煩了。

 

「不乖的話，你的朋友今天就沒有東西吃。」

 

「Kodos大人的……啊……最大了……我……好舒服啊啊……我最喜歡……最喜歡Kodos大人的……了……」嗚嗚……

 

「乖，這才是我的乖Jimmy，我的乖玩具……」

 

Jim的眼淚一直流，好像沒有停過。

  
  
  
  
  
  


「Jimmy，我的東西好不好吃？哈哈我忘了，你正在吃要怎麼說話呢？」Frank噁心的東西正在Jim的口中肆虐，弄得他好幾次差點吐出來，卻又嘔不出來。

 

而他身後的，是Kodos。

 

「這感覺真好，你越發好吃了，Jimmy。」Kodos邊打他的屁股邊說，「啊，好棒，好棒。」打得他屁股都紅腫了。

 

「如果不是你的繼父，我還真想再聽你說說你最喜歡我了。哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

 

「哈哈哈！Kodos大人，您真風趣！這傢伙從小就是個欠人操的，今天這樣算是他的福氣，有幸被我們兩個同時操開操暈。」

 

「就是說啊！真是太緊緻了，甚至比他小時候還要緊……真棒，啊啊真棒……」

 

Jim閉上雙眼，卻又馬上被Frank賞巴掌，「我有說你可以避眼睛嗎？給我睜開！看看是誰操你。」

 

臉上熱辣辣的紅印讓Jim感到絕望。

 

「Spock……」Jim在心中哭喊著，他好希望此刻與Spock在一起，然而他又不希望Spock現在在這裡。

 

他不希望自己最不堪的樣子被Spock看到。

  
  
  
  
  
  


Spock突然感到自己正快速失去與Jim的融合，他正在失去Jim。

 

醫生看著三錄儀，留著眼淚：「我們失去他了。」不該這麼快速的，原來應該至少還有三分鐘的時間，卻在Spock與Jim融合之後的一分鐘內發生了。

 

「他……Jim他……」Spock斷斷續續地說著，不敢相信。

 

「他不希望我看到那些……所以他……加速了自己的死亡……」

 

「該死……你的瓦肯巫毒……」

 

Spock不敢相信，他只是想幫助Jim……Jim卻用自己的意志力反抗了他。

 

該死——

 

剛剛在Jim回憶中看到的那些，Jim從來沒有跟他說過。原來，原來他曾經遭受過這麼可怕的事情——那些情緒移轉到了Spock的腦中，因為剛剛失去Jim的痛苦讓他現在無法控制自己的情緒——

 

「啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

 

似曾相識的畫面。

 

醫生立刻通報企業號：「McCoy to the Enterprise，Scotty，快把Spock定位到監禁室去！」

 

「為什麼？」

 

「再晚就來不及——」話未說完，McCoy就被掐暈了。

 

Spock喘著粗氣，關閉醫生的通訊器然後走向那兩個昏迷的罪魁那兒，一下子就將兩個禽獸五馬分屍。

 

接著，他再次開起通訊器：「Spock to the Enterprise，Mr. Scott，請將我、醫生還有艦長的大體傳回企業號上，我將接續Kirk艦長的職責，接管企業號的指揮權。」

 

「什麼！艦長怎麼了！」

 

「Mr. Scott，請快點將我們傳送上去。」

 

「好好，我馬上！」

 

三道光束再次組成時，Spock回到了企業號上。

 

他快速命令船員將昏倒的醫生與Jim的大體都送去醫療灣，然後自己走向艦橋。

 

如果他記得沒錯，當一定量的反物質與正物質相撞，可以回到過去——就像他們先前曾經經歷過的。

 

他必須利用這一點，來挽回他摯愛的生命。

 

不顧反對，在他的命令下企業號成功穿梭回一天之前。

 

他命令Scotty在特定時間將他傳送至過去的企業號上的某個地方。

 

他知道當時自己正在艦橋上，而Kirk則在自己的艙房內，準備到傳送室去。

 

所以讓自己被傳送到自己艙房內，通過浴室來到艦長艙房。

 

「Spock？你怎麼沒在——」

 

「Jim，抱歉。」

 

他將手放在Jim的肩上，下一秒Jim就倒在他的懷裡。他將Jim緊緊抱著，雖然這個Jim是活生生的但他畢竟剛經歷過失去，他承受不起再一次的打擊。

 

他將Jim輕輕放在床上之後，開啟通訊聯絡艦橋的自己。

 

交代完事情之後他傳送回去自己的企業號上。

 

等待。

 

然後如他所預期的，Jim從醫療灣的床上消失了。

 

而囚禁室多出了兩個人。

 

「可惡！為什麼你們會知道！」Kodos瘋狂敲打禁閉室的窗，但Spock只是面無表情地看著他們。

 

Spock不管這兩個人，只交代了守衛好生看管，然後就往艦長艙房走去。

 

門一打開，果然一個金髮燦爛的人還躺在床上。

 

他坐到Jim身邊，看著那均勻的呼吸，心中鬆了一把。

 

雖然只有短短的一瞬，他還是有從Jim的意識中獲取一些情報。所以他交代了過去的自己Kodos跟Frank的座標，然後將他們傳上艦。

 

這樣Jim就不會傳送下去，然後被抓。

 

然後被虐死。

 

他撫摸著Jim柔軟的皮膚，感受到他安穩的思緒。

 

他那些混亂的記憶將會隨著時間回歸平整而消失，他救了自己的愛人然而他將遺忘。

 

趁他遺忘之前，他將再次與Jim融合。

 

他要去除Jim那些不愉快的回憶。

 

他要讓Jim從此以後只有與他相處時的快樂，不要再被那些可怕的過去糾纏。

 

因為Jim是他的T’hy’la，這非常符合邏輯。

 

 

 

 

 

**完。**

  
  
  



End file.
